


What Do You Think You Were Doing

by Alapare



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alapare/pseuds/Alapare
Summary: Gavin and Nines get into a fight. Somehow they end up at the same club.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	What Do You Think You Were Doing

It’d been two days since Gavin had seen Nines. He’d thought about calling him, but he couldn’t figure out what he’d say if the android picked up. Gavin had no idea where Nines was and if was still angry at him. He slammed back his tenth shot of whiskey and was wasted. Gavin let his head dropped his head onto the bartop and mumbled to himself, “That dipshit had it coming anyway. Fucking asshole. Thinks he can tell me what to do.” When Gavin picked his head up his drink was gone and he assumed that the bartender had taken it away, but he didn’t care that it was probably to get him another drink. Gavin put some money down on the counter and hopped out of his chair.

Gavin made his way over to the dance floor and there were way more things happening on the dance floor than at the bar. People were moaning, singing, whispering, touching, and all sorts of other stuff. As Gavin felt someone start to grind on his dick he opened his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them while listening to the pounding music. There was a guy who was shorter and seemed younger than him. He was smirking at him as he ground back again. He turned around and licked Gavin’s earlobe whispering, “You wanna come home with me tonight? I’ve been looking for someone to fill me up all night long.” Gavin pulled back shocked. He tried to come up with an excuse even though his thoughts were muddled. “You’re not really my type,” Gavin slurred out. He distantly thought that it wasn’t too much of a lie because he was not the kind of guy to do the fucking. The guy looked offended and stormed off to go find someone else to bang him.

Gavin moved through the crowd and started going with the flow of the music when suddenly another guy tried to get in his pants. This happened a few more times and Gavin was starting to think that he should leave. _“This has never happened before. Is it cause of my outfit?”_ Gavin thought. He’d decided to wear a black tank top he’d recently gotten that showed off his muscles and a black pair of ripped jeans. There was a light sheen of sweat on him from all the other people he was surrounded by and the lights reflecting off of him made him look sexier.

Gavin decided it was time to leave once he spotted another twink coming his way. As he made his way out of the crowd, Gavin failed to realize that the twink was trailing after him. Coming out of the throng, he felt someone tap on his shoulder, so he turned around. Gavin’s eyes bulged out of his head as he was pulled down into a kiss the boy sticking his tongue inside Gavin’s mouth. The guy began palming his dick through his jeans and Gavin groaned into the kiss. Coming back to his senses, Gavin pushes the other guy away. He turned on his heel and smacked right into a muscular chest. Gavin was already super annoyed and yelled at the person whose chest he just bumped into, “Get the fuck out of my way, asshole!” Gavin balled up his fist ready to take out his anger on this stranger, but all the fight left him as he looked up. “Nines,” Gavin breathed out as he stared up at those beautiful blue eyes of the android.

* * *

After the fight, Nines had left to let Gavin and himself cool down and sort their thoughts out. He stayed over at Conner and Hank’s place. Now it’d been two days and they had work tomorrow. Since he’d left on Friday and it was Sunday night. Nines was frustrated that Gavin hadn’t reached out at all, but he shouldn’t have expected much from the temperamental man. The android decided he’d head out to where most go to relieve their frustrations. “Nines, where are you going?” Conner asked as he saw Nines heading for the door, but not in his usual clothing. Nines was wearing a t-shirt rather than his turtle neck and a baggy jacket instead of his usual CyberLife one. “I’m going out to relieve stress, Conner,” Nines said, shutting the door behind him. “I hope Nines is ok. He’s not acting like himself,” Conner said to Hank. He replied, “It’s all a part of deviating Conner. Emotions and he’s dating Gavin for Christ’s sake!” Hank laughed. “I guess you’re right. Anyways, what do you want to watch?” Conner asked, sitting next to Hank on the couch.

Nines blindly walked down the street, searching for any bar that caught his eye. He passed by a bright neon sign that caught his attention. Looking up Nines read Moonlit Night Sky Lounge, as the name of the place. He went inside and was engulfed in blaring music and multicolored lights. He went further into the club and casually sat down in a booth. He waited for a bit before a bartender came and asked him what he wanted to drink. Nines asked for two drinks of anything that wasn’t too strong or too weak. The man walked away and Nines was left alone with his thoughts. Nines rarely drank, so he didn’t want too much of anything. As soon as the guy came back with the drinks Nines threw one back and squeezed his eyes shut at the burn of his throat. He analyzed the contents of the drink and figured out that there had been a considerable amount of ethanol in the drink. He assumed the same went for the other drink, but he was grateful. He definitely wanted to be a little buzzed right now.

Nines laid his head back on the cushion of the seat, sinking in the booth until his butt was hanging off the edge. He stared up at the ceiling and decided to listen to his surroundings. He wasn’t much of a dancer, so he had no intention of joining the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Nines’ eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at what he heard people saying. “Smash or pass? I’d definitely smash so fucking hard.” “Should I make a move on him? I’ve been blue balled by my usual hookup lately and need to fuck someone soon.” “I’d love to see those ocean blues filled with tears.” “With a guy like that, it sucks that someone’s probably already had a piece of that ass.” “I’m getting hard at just the thought of banging him through the mattress.” “Look at that cutie right there. I just want to fuck the living daylights out of him.” Nines looked at the people around him to see that a lot of people were staring at him. _“Were they talking about me? Do they really think I’m a bottom?! That’s hilarious considering how big Gavin always says I am. What a bunch of perverts. Though I suppose I am in a club. Over half of the people who come here are looking for a hookup,”_ Nines thought as he glared at all the men that were staring hungrily at him.

As he was looking at the men sitting at the bar his eyes widened in shock as he saw Gavin. _“Just my luck.”_ Nines thought, exasperated. Gavin then stood up from his chair and made his way over to the dance floor. Nines didn’t need to scan Gavin to tell that he was drunk. He kept his eyes on Gavin as the man started to dance. Nines admired his muscles in the wife-beater he was wearing. He started to drink his other drink, analyzing this one he could tell that it had even more ethanol than the other. He didn’t mind too much. Nines was shocked at what he soon witnessed. A man shorter than Gavin, which made Nines chuckle since Gavin was already so short to him, started to come on to him. This interested Nines, so he began to read their lips to understand their conversation. He was surprised to find out that the man wanted Gavin to fuck him and he could tell Gavin was too. Thankfully, Gavin declined the other man and made his way further into the crowd. Nines shifted in his seat a bit, so he had a better view of Gavin. The man was getting hit on left and right and Nines was starting to get pissed off.   
  
Gavin was starting to leave the dance floor and Nines hurriedly got out of his seat, so that he could catch Gavin. He heard people around him gasp in shock. Nines thought, _“I suppose they didn’t expect me to be so tall since they couldn’t see my full height from how badly I was slouching.”  
_  
Nines noticed that some men still had their eyes on him. A few were staring directly at his ass and wolf-whistling. One man boldly pulled his hand back to smack Nines’ ass. Nines realized and swiftly turned around, staring the man dead in the eye. He says, “Go ahead, I dare you. If you plan on losing a hand tonight that is.” The man faltered from both the threat and Nines’ harsh glare. “Sorry. I’ll stop bothering you,” he says, turning back around in his chair. Others lost interest in him too and began to look for other people to have sex with.

As he started walking towards Gavin again, Nines saw him turn around and suddenly get kissed by a stranger. Nines froze on his way towards Gavin, mouth agape. He saw Gavin moan into the other guy’s mouth as they locked tongues. Jealousy suddenly overtook Nines and he took off his jacket, tying the arms around his waist. Now everyone could see Nines’ muscles and other men who thought he was a twink for being tall and lacking muscle now recognized him as a top. Nines moved to stand right behind Gavin. Gavin had pulled away and collided into Nines’ chest. He yelled and cursed at him which made Nines glare down at the shorter. As Gavin looked up, Nines could tell the shorter was surprised, to say the least, at the sight of him.

”What do you think you’re doing? I leave for a little bit and you’re already looking for someone else,” Nines said angrily. Gavin was unable to take his eyes off of Nines’ red LED. He barely ever saw it that color since Nines was always so calm. All of a sudden, Gavin remembered that he was angry at Nines, and because of the drunken state he is in he said, “What do you think you’re doing?!” “Taking you out of here is what I’m doing,” Nines stated matter of factly, gripping Gavin’s bicep. Gavin pushes Nines away roughly telling him, “You can’t do that! I’m going to do what I want! Get off of me!!!”

Nines was astonished. He hadn’t expected Gavin to refuse him. “Really? I just saw you kiss someone else and you want to stay, so you can further betray me,” Nines fumed. “That’s not what happened and even if it is it’s not like you’d care, you fucking emotionless toaster!” Nines arched a brow and rolled his eyes because he knows what he saw. Gavin blushed flared up, “I know it looked that way, but it wasn’t my fault.” “Nothing is ever your fault is it, Gavin? You always find reasons to be angry and blame someone else.” “Shut the fuck up, asshole! You started it!” “We are not having this conversation here.” “Like hell we aren’t! You’re the one who started saying shit and now I’m pointin out the obvious! You’re a hunk of crap who wants to control me!” “I’m done putting up with your bullshit!”

Nines strode towards Gavin and the smaller man had an inkling of fear in him from how angry the other looked. He yelped as he was picked up by Nines and swung over his right shoulder. Afraid of throwing up, Gavin held his tongue and shut his eyes as his world did a full one-eighty. Nines put his right arm around Gavin’s waist and left hand on his ass. He looked down at the guy that had kissed Gavin and glowered. “He’s taken. Don’t even so much as think about him. You hear that Gavin?” Gavin ignored his spinning head to say to Nines, “Fuck you, fucking android.” “Fine. Be like that. When we get home, I’m going to fuck you so hard. I’ll make sure that I imprint myself into you so that even when you’re drunk something like this won’t happen. You’ll be begging for mercy.” Nines squeezed Gavin’s asscheeks and the man let out a quiet whimper from the touch.

Nines left towards the door with Gavin in tow. He looked back over his left shoulder and said to the guy, “He wouldn’t be able to fuck you anyway. He likes taking it up the ass.” He roamed his eyes over the swarm of individuals, making sure that everyone knew. 

* * *

As Gavin came back to his senses he realized the position he was in. He struggled against Nines’ arms to no avail. “Let me go! I can walk on my own!” Gavin tried to argue, but Nines was having none of it. He tightened his grip on Gavin, making the other struggle even more. Nines smacked Gavin’s ass and he moaned. Gavin’s eyes bugged out and he put a hand over his mouth. Embarrassed, Gavin punched Nines’ back. “We’re in public, dipshit!” “Behave then and stop fighting me.” Gavin groaned in defeat and went limp. He panted from the attempt at escaping Nines’ clutches and the effort of holding himself up so that he wouldn’t be upside down and make himself dizzier than he already was. 

Gavin wanted some answers so he said, “Why were you at the club?” “I wasn’t there for you, so don’t flatter yourself. It was mere coincidence that we ended up at the same establishment,” Nines bluntly answered. “I didn’t think you came for me, asshole! I asked, why were you there in the first place? You don’t even like the idea of alcohol.” Gavin grumbled, remembering their fight. “I was there to take my mind off of you and I only don’t approve of excessive consumption of alcohol.” The answer pissed Gavin off. “Well same here! I wasn’t expecting to see your stupid face anyway!” “I could tell by your blown pupils, elevated breathing, and raised brows.” “What’d I say about scanning me, fucking android?” “It was merely an observation.”

Silence took over their conversation. “Why’d you snatch me up then?” “What are you talking about?” “Why the fuck am I hanging upside down because of you if you’d gone there to forget about me?” Gavin yelled, frustrated at this point. Nines eyebrow twitched. “I thought it was obvious. You kissed someone else even though we’re dating, so I took you away.” Gavin went quiet for a bit. “But I thought you hated me,” he whispered. Nines sighed. “Relax, Gavin. We’ll discuss this at home.” Gavin was about to say something, but he started to feel nauseous again. The rest of the walk home was silent.

* * *

Gavin hadn’t even realized that they’d arrived at their shared apartment until he felt Nines going upstairs. Gavin opened his eyes, but his world was full of lights too bright for his sensitive eyes and blurry everything. He grunted and moved his hands to rub his eyes, but his body felt like lead. He hadn’t even fallen asleep, feeling soft movements as he kept his mouth and eyes shut the whole time.

He was tired of Nines’ bullshit. “Put me the fuck down, dipshit!” “Gladly,” Nines said as he dropped Gavin and slammed him up against the door. Gavin moaned in surprise as Nines thrust his tongue into his mouth. Nines automatically scanned Gavin’s saliva and realized that the man was still extremely inebriated. _“When did we get to the apartment?”_ Gavin thought, confused since he hadn’t heard the door shut.

Gavin brought up his hands to push Nines away, but the android saw it coming and pinned his hands to the door. The shorter struggled against the android, but that only made Nines grip him harder. As Gavin was going to bite the android’s tongue to make him stop, it was as though he’s known what he was about to do. 

Nines moved down, sucking on Gavin’s jaw and moving down his neck before stopping on his collarbones. Gavin let out little gasps before biting down on his lip and grunting as Nines found that one spot on his neck that felt better than all the rest.

”Ugh fuck. Don’t...stop, you asshole,” Gavin panted. Nines pulled away for a second to say, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you're thoroughly wrecked.” “No, I meant don’t-AH!” Gavin’s head hit the wood of the door as Nines grinded his knee into Gavin’s hardon.

”Plastic prick. Let go of me.” “As you wish.” Gavin was surprised that Nines has listened to him as his wrists were released. He took a second to collect himself, but all of a sudden he was being hoisted up. Nines had picked Gavin up by his thighs and the man’s arousal skyrocketed at the show of strength.

Nines started back up on his display of hickeys on Gavin. “Shit, f-fucking android,” Gavin’s words came out choked. Blemishes were formed across Gavin’s shoulder and all over his neck, jawline, and chin from Nines’ rough treatment. Gavin was having trouble keeping in the moans that were too embarrassing for him to hear.

Nines pulled away and looked at his work. He leaned into Gavin’s ear and bit his lobe, whispering, “I’m going to leave marks all over your body. Make sure that everyone who sees you knows that you’re mine.” Gavin shivered at the words and how husky the android’s voice is.

Nines moved his arms so that he could use one hand to keep playing with Gavin. He hooked an arm completely under Gavin’s ass, holding him up, and brought his right hand to push away the side of Gavin’s shirt, exposing his nipple. Nines went to lick it when a hand pushed his face away.

”Don’t, t-that’s embarrassing,” said Gavin as he turned his head to the side. Nines was taken aback. Usually, Gavin is the one trying to rip off both of their clothes as soon as possible. Nines snuck his hand down to Gavin's jeans, popped the button, and pulled down the zipper. Gavin captured Nines' wrist in his hand, but the latter was stronger and proceeded to stick his hand inside Gavin's boxers. Gavin took his hand from Nines' face to try and get his hand off his dick. He realized his mistake as Nines' tongue played with his nipple. "Fuck, shit, don-don't do this," Gavin panted. "Why not?" Nines mumbled while he flicked his tongue back and forth. "B-Because it's embarrassing." Gavin being shy was something Nines had never witnessed until now and it was turning him on more than he would’ve thought possible. He sped up his hand and the man in his hold keened as he hurled towards his climax. Nines switched to the other nipple to lavish it with attention while the other hardened from the cold of being without the warm cavern it was just in. "No, no, no. Ugh, you have to s-stop! I'm gonna-" Gavin buried his face into Nines shoulder as the android swiped over his slit and came for the first time that night with a high pitched moan before biting on his lip.

Nines felt Gavin's hot breath on his neck as the smaller panted trying to come down from his high.

* * *

As Nines pushes the smaller man down onto the bed, he stripped him of all his clothing to start the main event. Gavin curled into himself since he was embarrassed that Nines was staring at his bare body with such a hungry look.

“You came fifty six percent faster than usual. Are you okay, Gavin?” Nines said. “Shut up! Who the fuck says shit like that, fucking android?!” “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Gavin went quiet before mumbling, “Don’t pretend you care, asshole.” This answer angered Nines and he hopped onto the bed, so he could uncurl Gavin from his huddled form. He slotted himself between the man’s thighs and pinned his hands above his head.

Bending his head down until their foreheads touched, Nines said, “You were the one who started yelling Gavin. I had been attempting to advise you.”

Gavin wanted to push Nines away, but the android was stronger and he wouldn’t budge. “You were trying to tell me what to do. You’re trying to change me,” Gavin seethed. “All I said was that you should stop smoking and drinking so much. The amount you consume is extremely hazardous to your health and you’re at higher risk for lung cancer and a severe total of other diseases.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes and glared at Nines before saying, “You also said go sleep more and be nicer and go make more friends and stop drinking coffee and-and all this other shit!” “Everything you’ve said is beneficial to your health Gavin. I want you to be healthier because the probability of you dying is higher than most since you’re a cop in the field. Your job is risky, but your lifestyle is riskier. Why are you so against all everything I say? Do you want to die?!” 

Gavin was shocked at Nines’ outburst. He’d walked off before Nines and him could do anything more than argue. When he’d come back after cooling down a little, the house was empty.

Gavin yelled, “Maybe I do! If you wanted someone perfect, some stupid shithead who isn’t a selfish piece of crap, someone who doesn’t drink all the time or yell and asks for help, doesn’t shun everyone, “his voice has quieted down and began to crack, “and drinks water more than coffee and sleeps enough and fucking acts like a functional human being. Goddamn-anybody, but me. You obviously don’t like me just like everybody else. I don’t want to change because I am a workaholic, an alcoholic, a coffeeholic, a fucking disaster of a human being. If you want to change everything about me...what was the point of ever being with me. You might as well say I don’t like anything about you, go fix your fucked up self and then we can date.” 

Nines didn’t know what to say. He never would’ve thought Gavin was so self loathing and insecure. He let go of Gavin’s wrists and cupped his cheeks. “Gavin, look at me.”

Gavin hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes and felt ashamed at the tears that he now realized were making their way down his face. He was choking back sobs and refused to open his eyes and be further humiliated.

”I need you to open your eyes. I need you to see me and listen to what I’m about to say.”

Nines sounded more sincere than Gavin had ever heard, so he opened his eyes and saw Nines looking at him sad and heartfelt look in his eyes. “I don’t want you to pity me, so just fuck off, dipshit” Gavin couldn’t take someone looking at him with such care and decided he didn’t want to hear what Nines had to say.

”I’m sorry.”

Gavin’s eyes dilated from the surprise of those words. Did the arrogant Nines really just apologize to him? The most advanced android saying sorry to this waste of space? 

Gavin couldn’t think of a response. Too dumbfounded to make even a peep.

Nines went on. “I wasn’t aware you felt that way. I wouldn’t have pushed you so much if I’d known that I was doing more harm than good. You dedicate yourself to your job. You’re stubborn and head strong. You’re confident in everything you do and you’re an extremely bold man. You’re certainly brash and indulge in an alarming amount of coffee. You’re a disaster, but you’re mine and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You’re the only one I want to be with, so don’t go thinking I’ll drop you for anybody else. I care about you and getting a sufficient amount of sleep along with less alcohol consumption is pertinent to your health. I don’t want you dying any sooner than possible. You’re already a police officer. It’s you, Gavin, only you. It’s you I fell in love with. It’s you I deviated for. No one else and no other reason. If your ever feeing insecure you can talk to me, I swear I’ll listen to everything you have to say.”

Gavin didn’t try to hold back the tears and started sniffling. This was the first time anyone had ever cared for him. All his life he’d been called worthless, failure, and too many other names to count. He was never enough. For the first time in his life he felt appreciated.

Gavin out his hands around Nines’ neck and said, “Ok. We need to talk more often. You’re never this emotional...fucking android.” 

Nines chuckled and responded, “I could say the same to you, crybaby.”

”Me too,” Gavin whispered, licking his lips nervously. “What are you trying to say, Gavin?” Nines smirked. The man blushed and responded, “I-I love you too. I’ve never felt this way with someone before. Just a fuck ton of one night stands and meaningless attempts at a stable relationship. You’re the only one I’ve ever really wanted to try with. So me too, I love you Nines, only you.”

Nines LED went red from the overload of emotions he was experiencing. “I’m happy that you told me that. What an honor to be your first love and hopefully your last.” They weren’t going to talk about the implication of that sentence. That was for the future.

Gavin pulled Nines down into a gentle kiss that started out with a press of lips slowly moving against each other, but turned more heated as Nines swiped his tongue over Gavin’s bottom lip.

Gavin whimpered into his mouth and opened up to let their tongues intertwine. Nines saw a breakdown of Gavin’s saliva pop up in his vision and realized that Gavin was still very drunk. _“Gavin has more alcohol in his system than I thought. I hope he remembers all of this in the morning.”_ Nines thought before pulling away from Gavin’s lips.

The taller stood up to make quick work of his clothes, then got back down to make his way down Gavin’s body, making sure to kiss every hickey he spotted on his way and giving both the man’s nipples a bit more attention.

Nines could hear Gavin’s breath become shallower as he licked his slit. He slid his mouth down to the base and the man’s hand flew to his hair, gripping it in an attempt to lessen how overwhelmed he was. 

The android chose to ignore how his hair was certainly ruined and began to move up and down, dragging his tongue up the underside. He looked up at Gavin and said man was biting his lips and only letting out harsh breathing through his nose while his eyes were shut tight.

Nines was determined to make Gavin moan out loud, no matter how embarrassed the man was of his own pleasure. The android moved faster on Gavin’s dick and slightly scraped his teeth on it causing the man’s hips to thrust up while letting out a small keen. _”It seems to have been for the better that I wasn’t built with a gag reflex,”_ Nines briefly thought.

* * *

Gavin was falling apart. He wasn’t sure he could keep in all the noises that desperately wanted to come out of him with the way Nines was working his dick. The man sat up on his elbows and opened his eyes for a quick peek. 

He found blue orbs staring at him and he couldn’t look away. He watched as that perfect mouth moved to his tip and licked over it sensually before dipping down to pull the foreskin back with his teeth. Gavin felt rubbing over his perineum and a finger brush his hole. Gavin couldn’t stop even if he wanted to and came for the second time that night.

* * *

Nines swallowed all of Gavin’s load and slid down his dick to clean it up, but was nudged by Gavin’s now weak grip to pull off from oversensitivity. The android let Gavin’s spent dick fall from his lips. He got a small sense of satisfaction from the loud moan Gavin let out from his ejaculation and his nonstop whimpers that he let out right now. 

He reached over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer. _“We’ll need to buy more soon,”_ Nines notes absently before squirting some into his hand and dropping the tube back where it came from.

He pushed Gavin’s thigh up before bending down and whispering into his ear, “Ready?” Gavin’s face flushed more if possible and he muttered a small yes. “Say it. Tell me what you want.” Nines wouldn’t usually do this, but then again Gavin usually would already be demanding that they pick up the pace and the android hadn’t exactly forgotten the club debacle.

”W-Wha, why should I do that?” Gavin pouted. “Because I told you to.” Nines needed Gavin to day it to prove the man wanted him as badly as he himself did. Gavin instead offers, “Just do it. I don’t wanna say that. Makes me sound like an idiot.” His refusal angers Nines more than he the android thought it would and he flipped Gavin over onto all fours.

The man gasped from the sudden change of position and the realization that Nines had a wonderful view of his ass like this. He was about to whip his head around when he felt hot breath on his ear whispering huskily, “What did you say to them? All those other men who wanted to get your hands on you at the club. You probably whispered sweet nothings and promised you would fuck them once the two of you got to the car?”

“That’s not tru-!” Nines interrupted Gavin denying the statement to continue on. “I can’t believe they thought you were going to fuck them. They don’t know about your tight little ass.” Gavin’s cheeks flared at the dirty talk and he felt himself start to harden a little bit. “And how much you live to take my big dick up your ass. You wouldn’t be able to live without my dick, huh?” 

”I want it,” Gavin whispered. Nines grilled Gavin’s chin and turned his head, so their eyes could meet. “Enunciate your words, Gavin.” Gavin stuttered in a breath before letting all out at once, “I want your dick in me, please. Want it deep inside and want you to make me feel so fucking good.”

Nines kissed Gavin, delving into his warm cavern before pushing the first finger inside the man. The android swallowed all of the smaller’s moans before hastily shoving in a second finger. Gavin grunted from the hasty preparation, but Nines needed release and he needed it soon. They had spent way more time with foreplay than they ever had before and it was finally taking its toll on Nines whose control had snapped at Gavin’s confession.

Nines quirked his fingers and scissored them until Gavin let out an extremely loud whine and he knew he’d finally found the his prostate. He added a final third finger and continually prodded his G spot till Gavin’s hands have out and he dropped to his elbows, letting out more noises from the sudden change in angle. Nines pulled his fingers out and cursed himself for forgetting to grab a condom.

He reopened the drawer and got a condom along with the lube tube. He rolled the condom onto his dick before adding some lube onto it. Nines presses the blunt head of his dick to Gavin’s entrance, slowly pushing all the way in.

* * *

Gavin felt so full. Nines’ dick always get big, but right now he could barely handle it. It felt like the thing was everywhere in him and was stretching his rim past the breaking point. Gavin took in some deep breaths before telling Nines he could move.

He thought the android would start slow and gentle, but he was going hard and fast. Gavin didn’t know where the roughness was coming from and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to complain about it or not. Nines pummeled into Gavin’s prostate and the smaller’s thoughts short circuited. He couldn’t help but let out a scream from the profuse pleasure.

The android started playing with his sensitive nipples and Gavin back arched harshly from the sensation. Nines started talking as Gavin got his brains fucked out. “Have you ever been fucked this good? You think anyone could give it to you like I can?” Gavin could only pant and moan. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get away from the pleasure or drown in it. That choice was taken from him as Nines grabbed his hips to tilt them up more and fuck into Gavin deeper. 

The man’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream and his vision began to blur. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this. Gavin could feel that he was reaching his peak and his head began to swim. 

”Who do you belong to?” The grip on his hips was sure to leave bruises. Gavin tried to answer, but came out with, “I ngh I ahhh ahh ahhhhhhhhhh Nines!” “I asked you a question!” Nines slammed in harder nailing Gavin’s prostate once again. Suddenly, he grabbed Gavin’s dick and began to jerk it. After three pumps, Gavin was done and came practically dry for the last time. He went limp, the only thing holding him up were Nines’ hands at this point, as Nines carried on pummeling his insides.

* * *

Nines felt his orgasm approaching, but he staves it off to hear Gavin day that one word. He could hear Gavin mumbling something along the lines of he couldn’t do it anymore, so he made sure that Gavin could hear him this time. He pulled out and laid Gavin into his back before plunging back in which had Gavin squeezing his eyes shut and having a full body shudder which made him clench harshly on Nines’ dick, making the android hiss and have to keep from coming once more. 

”You.” Nines heard a quiet mumble. “Say it again.” Nines was right there. “You. It’s you! I belong to you, Nines!!” The android tumbled over the edge, letting out a long groan as he emptied into the condom. He buries his face into Gavin’s neck. His systems overheated and he needs to cool down. 

Once the android had collected himself, Nines stood up and took the condom off. He walked to the bathroom and threw it into the little trash in there. Grabbing a towel and wetting it a bit, Nines wipes himself down and went back over to Gavin to wipe the man down since he obviously wasn’t going to do it himself. 

He threw the rag to the ground and crawled into the bed with Gavin. Deciding the sheet was too dirty to put over them and the weather wasn’t too cold, Nines threw that to the ground too before cuddling Gavin into his arms. Gavin had his head nestled onto Nines’ chest and was already fast asleep for once in his life. 

Nines couldn’t help but smile and think to himself, _“We’re going to be ok. We’re going to be more than ok.”_ He kissed Gavin on the forehead and whispered I love you before going into stasis.


End file.
